


Oh, Honey

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'll flip and you do not want that AC, Shopping Malls, Ward needs a new wardrobe, grey is not a color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward believes is a mission, the poor guy was completely mislead. His Rookie had a mission, oh yeah she did. And it wasn't rescuing some rogue SHIELD level 9 agent, not at all. Her mission was nothing more, nothing less than her dear SO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt given to justdrabbles. This one is so much fun!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

_**In the lounge of the Bus..** _

“Oh my god.. This was the mission, wasn’t it?”

“Yup,” smiled Coulson.

“Do I even want to know why? Or  _how_ , for that matter?”

“Well, Agent Ward. Skye asked for a few hours of shopping today. I told her it was fine as long as someone was going to accompany her. She asked for you because she thought it would be nice to buy you shirts with colors out of the greyscale. Skye would and I quote, _I would flip out soon if I see Ward in more of those crazy-ass dull shirts_ ,” Coulson said as he tried copying Skye. “And she added,  _All hell will break loose if I flip out, AC._  So I gave her the approval to go shopping with you accompanying her.”  

"I can’t believe I fell for this.” groaned Ward as he flopped down to the couch, and let go of the shopping bags he had in both his hands.

_**Three hours earlier in the control room..** _

“So,” Ward said after hearing the mission. “Who’s going undercover?”

The  _“mission”_   was to bring in a rogue Level 9 agent who decided to turn its back on SHIELD after finding an investor who was willing to pay billions of dollars for SHIELD information. The said agent was stationed in a department store in one of LA’s biggest malls. The team saw it as his undercover disguise so he could give out information to his “costumers”. The team was supposed to go in, act like costumers who were interested in the branch he was stationed at, get the perfect timing, corner him, and bring him in for questioning.

“You and Skye. May and I will be parked just outside the main entrance for extraction. FitzSimmons will be out for this mission because they are tasked by SHIELD to research on something important. So we don’t disturb them,” Coulson answered.

“Me?” pouted Skye, pulling her eyebrows together. “Why me?”

Coulson couldn’t control the smile forming on his lips while Skye was talking to him.  _Wow, Skye is a great actress_ , Coulson thought. Then he answered her, ”It would be good experience for you.”

“Can I at least go shopping while in there?”

“Of course you can,” smirked Coulson. “You  _need_  to go shopping to blend in and get his attention.” Skye smiled brightly while whispering a  _Yes!_  and clapping her hands.  _Glad to see AC keeping his word_ , Skye thought.

“Don’t I get a say at this?” Ward asked as he looked at Coulson, then at Skye, then back to Coulson.

“Don’t want to go undercover, Agent Ward?” asked Coulson, then quickly added, “I could always ask Fitz or May to go in with Skye if you don’t-“

“No, no.” Ward cut him off quickly. “I’ll go in. I won’t let my Rookie go in without me. I was talking about the shopping part, Sir.”

He makes Skye laugh with the uncomfortable and annoyed expressions on his face. He turns to face her and glare at her, but she continued laughing, “What’s wrong, SO? Scared of clothes hanging everywhere and mannequins lurking around?”

He tried to compose himself by closing his eyes and breathing in through the nose. He sighed heavily before turning to speak to his boss again, “Sir. Is it really necessary to go shopping? Can’t I just stand there in the corner, while Skye goes shopping, and I’ll just watch from where I am the rogue agent and Skye?”

Coulson who was smirking at Ward said, “Let’s put it this way, Ward. What if, in an instance, you’re looking at the rogue agent, but when you turn, you lost sight of Skye here? You can’t see where she is, or where she’s gone. You tried looking for her, and in that moment, the Level 9 rogue agent will quickly feel there’s something going on. Why? Because there is this 6’2” tall muscled man, searching frantically around the department store while yelling “Rookie”? What is Skye gets kidnapped? What if Skye gets hurt? What if-“

“I get it, Sir,” Ward cut him off. “I’ll go in with Skye and makes sure she’s safe. I won’t let anything bad happen to her. I won’t let  _anything_  happen to her. If I have to go shopping just to keep an eye on her and make sure she’s safe, then I would. I give you my word, Sir.”

“Great,” beamed Skye who was clapping her hands beside him while looking at him adoringly. “Anything more you need to tell us, AC?”

“No,” smiled Coulson. “You’re dismissed.”

**_At the mall.._ **

“So, what’s our game plan, Ward?” whispered Skye as she walked through the racks of clothes, with Ward beside her.

“We do, or maybe  _you_  do, the shopping while I stay close to you while I keep an eye on the rogue agent. You don’t need to do anything unless I call you to do anything. Coulson, and maybe the whole team, will  _kill_  me if anything bad happens to you. You stay in my line of sight, as I keep an eye out for the agent, too.”

“Okay, dad.”

“Don’t call me dad.”

“Ooohh,” beamed Skye. She ran through the rack of clothes to one specific branch in the department store. Ward looked around to see if Skye saw anything suspicious, but when he turned to her, she was looking through clothes with a smile. He ran for her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Don’t do that, Skye. I thought you saw something. You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry,” whispered Skye. She talked again with normal voice and asked, “What’s your size, love?”

_Love? She’s calling me Love?_   Ward thought. He eyed Skye quizically which earned him a knowing glare from her.  _Oh, right. Undercover lovers,_  Ward remembered.

“Uhm, I don’t know?” Ward replied. She sighed and looked back the clothes in front of her. “I think you’re an extra large,” she giggled.

“What?” exclaimed Ward. “I am not an extra large, for your information. Medium, maybe.”

“Medium? If you’re leaving with giants, maybe,” laughed Skye as she continued looking though hanger after hanger.

“Skye.”

“Love, I’m kidding! Medium it is,” said Skye as she pulled out a shirt from the rack and placed it in front of Ward. She looked at the shirt and Ward and shirt and Ward then finally smiled to herself, “We’ll get this.”

“But I don’t want a maroon shirt,” whined Ward as he put the basket behind him to refrain Skye from putting the shirt in.

“If you won’t give me the basket, I’ll go run and get another one,” Skye challenged as she crossed her arms across her chest while raising an eyebrow at him. “Fine,” grumbled Ward as he held out the basket for her, and Skye happily threw the shirt in.

“Let’s get something for you, honey,” Ward said while Skye was still looking through men’s wear.  _Having three colored shirts is enough for me,_  Ward thought.

“Yay,” Skye clapped her hands happily before running off to the women’s section. But she was quickly stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked behind to see Ward holding her. He quickly ran beside her and slipped his hand down to hers, intertwining their fingers, before saying, “You are not allowed to leave me. That’s an order.” Skye gave a small laugh and squeezed his hand. “Yes, sir,” she replied. They walked to the women’s section without letting go of each other’s hands.

When a guy would pass them, and would do a double look at Skye, she will just give a small smile. When a guy tries to approach Skye, Ward would quickly wrap an arm around her waist to tell off other guys. Skye didn’t mind, though.

After shopping for shoes and bag and dresses in only about twenty minutes, Skye managed to get Ward back at the men’s wear to continue shopping for him. Seeing Skye so happy made Ward forget about their  _“mission”_   with the rogue agent. His mission now was to keep Skye safe, and make her happy. Even if it means letting her shop clothes for him.

“How about this?” Skye asked while pulling out a green button-up shirt from the shelves. Ward looked at Skye, trying to see if she was kidding him, but he only saw her waiting for an answer. He looked at the polo she was holding in front of him, and sighed, “It’s fine, honey.” Skye smiled brightly, then put the shirt in their second basket.

“This one?” Skye asked again, while pulling out a yellow V-neck from the rack. Ward knew arguing with her was no use, so he gave the shirt a look at replied, “It’s too bright.” Skye frowned, but quickly smiled a little when she realized Ward was getting the hang of it. She put the shirt back on the rack, and pulled out a darker shade of yellow, “This?” Ward looked at the shirt again and smiled down at her, “Perfect.”

“Oh, I love this!” Skye cheered, pulling out purple sweater from the rack. She quickly looked up at Ward with hopeful eyes and held the shirt out for him. He knew Skye loved purple, so he smiled down at her and nodded. When he was reaching out for the sweater, a saleslady came up to them and said, “We have the exact same one for women. I figured you might want to get one because you’re a couple.”

Before Skye could answer the saleslady, she felt Ward’s arm snake around her waist. He held on her tightly before answering the saleslady, “That would be great. Can we please have a women’s medium for her?”

“Grant!” Skye said, sounding offended, as she patted his chest playfully. “I’m just a small, you know.”

“You’re so cute,” giggled the saleslady who was watching them with a smile. “I’ll go get a small now. Just stay here.” Ward and Skye nodded at her with a smile. When the saleslady got out of sight, Ward looked down at Skye who was pouting at him, “You really think I’m a medium?”

Ward laughed down at her, then traced her lips with his free hand before answering, “I was just teasing, honey.”  _So much for undercover lovers,_  Ward thought to himself.

“Oh,” smiled Skye. “Good.”

Ward was still holding her by her waist when the saleslady got back. They saw that the saleslady was bringing her own basket with her. The saleslady gave them the small-sized purple sweater before pulling out some clothes from her basket. She advertised, “Well. I figured that since you loved that couple sweater, I thought you would like these too.”

With that, she pulled out a dark blue medium-sized shirt with  _‘HERS’_  printed on it, then she pulled out another dark blue small-sized shirt with  _‘HIS’_  printed on it. Skye awed at the sight of the shirt, and Ward noticed how her eyes sparkled while she kept her gaze fixed on the shirt. He smiled down at her before turning to the saleslady again, “We’ll get it.”

“We will?” asked Skye as she looked up at him, smiling hopefully.

“Of course, honey,” smiled Ward.

“Oh my gosh, you two are just the cutest!” exclaimed the saleslady as she handed out the two shirts. She asked for them to wait, as she pulled out another bunch of clothes.

A 3/4s top was color brown with  _‘Always’_  printed on it, and it had a matching smaller top with a _‘Forever’_  printed on it. There was also two matching red sweaters. The saleslady also pulled out matching work-out clothes, making Skye and Ward look at each other and laugh.

Ward said  _“Yes. We’ll get that”_   to all of the saleslady’s offers, making Skye squeal in his arms. While the saleslady was advertising the clothes to them, he never let go of Skye, and he just held on her waist tightly.

The last set the saleslady pulled out was two matching black long sleeves with the letter  _R_  sewn on it.

“ _R?_ ” asked Skye. The saleslady folded the two black long sleeves and held it in her arms, before answering, “Well, apparently, research found out that a lot of couples had the letter  _R_  in their names, or maybe nicknames. Turns out they were right, because these are one of our best sellers here in the department store.”

“Rookie,” Ward said as he pulled her closer to him while smiling down at her. She looked up and smiled back, “Robot.”

“I swear, you two are just so cute!” the saleslady exclaimed.

“We’ll get that, too,” Ward said. The saleslady said her thank you’s and goodbye to them, as she attended to other costumers. They paid their bills and got to the SUV May and Coulson were waiting in. If Coulson and May saw how Ward held on Skye’s hand as they walk to the SUV, then they wouldn’t dare say it wasn’t allowed. If Coulson and May noticed how Ward still held Skye’s hand while walking through the lounge of the Bus, then they wouldn’t dare say it wasn’t allowed.

“Talk about taking the whole  _Undercover Lovers_  thing back to the Bus,” Coulson said, and turned to see May smirking.

_**Back to the present in the lounge..** _

“I gotta give it to Skye,” giggled Coulson as he sat on the couch in front of Ward. “Your Rookie’s a great actress.” The statement itself made Ward groan again as he closed his eyes.

Skye, wearing a proud and winning smile on her face, walked in from the kitchen. She stopped beside Coulson and smiled down at him, “Not too bad yourself, AC.” She gave him a high five before taking a seat beside her SO who was slouching on the couch with his eyes closed.

“Enjoyed your time with me?” she asked teasingly. He opened his eyes and turned his head sideways to glare at her, “I swear, Skye. You are so incorrigible.”

Skye scoffs, “Agent Ward,  _my love_ , look at me straight in the eye, and say you didn’t enjoy spending time with me.” Ward groaned closing his eyes again and turning his head to face the ceiling, and muttered under his breath, “Oh,  _honey.._ ”

“I knew it,” smirked Skye.


End file.
